


Seduction & Love

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, SugarBaby!Jackson, markson, sugardaddy!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Their relationship developed but still remained the same.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Seduction & Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly canon compliant but also I remember liking a tweet some time ago about JackYugBam being Mark’s sugar babies and I decided to do some Markson thing about that.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Seducing a man only slightly older than him with his thick thighs and gorgeous features was the greatest thing Jackson had ever done. Next to his fencing achievements and career, of course. The man wrapped around his finger from day one, even before he had learned of Mark’s wealth and he refused to let go.

It wasn’t just the fancy gifts and the outdoor dinners or the generous number of jewelled items or even plane tickets so they could go to Jackson’s home together. (He did love to be spoiled.) Every gift had been treasured dearly, worn on multiple occasions, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, watches displayed for the world to see. Even as his own wealth grew, Jackson remained spoiled though arguably even more so since he also started purchasing expensive couple items.

But he didn’t want to let go because Jackson loved Mark. He had known no one else as intimately as he had known Mark, appreciating every moment they spent together whether it be under the watchful public eye or the private setting of just the two of them. They had to be careful to not get caught and they had to distance themselves. Jackson hated that. He craved for the older’s touch, even in its slightest form. He craved Mark’s presence and he wanted the world to know of them. That’s why he didn’t mind the fans’ theories and the posts from mutual friends or jewellers who always hinted at their closeness.

Missing his lover’s presence even more, Jackson waited by his sugar daddy turned boyfriend’s door. He’d protest the secrecy of their relationship by never leaving until he got what he wanted, a space to be carefree and show off the love they shared. And Mark wouldn’t mind because he intended to welcome the younger home permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Please let me know how you feel with your kudos and comments!
> 
> I’m super tired these days.
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
